Aliens Escaped pt.1
Story LOCATION- OCEAN (Sonic boom is running away from Robotic.) Robotic: come back here you little weak-leveled robot! (Sonicboom gets suprised when Robotic starts running superspeed and starts running faster while breathing very deeply) Sonicboom: you'll never (gasps) get (gasps) me (gasps for about 10 seconds). Robotic: come Glen, join us or die! Sonicboom: aa-ha! (gets hose from nieghbor and starts spraying robot) hope I don't have to pay the water bill(sees that water doesn't effect Robotic and stops)aw come on! Robotic: Ya, all robots expect that. That's why we have water-resistant suits Sonicboom:(frowns) man! I'm missing basketball practice! OK, this(zooms in to show his face)is(zooms in more to show his robotic glass eye)e-(shows him shooting sound waves at Robotic)NNOOOOUUUUUGGGGHH!!!!!!!!! Robotic: OK, OK! I surrender (still gets hit by sonic waves, then flies off into space) Sonicboom: (detransforms) (Boombomb, Gulper (somehow has on moisturizing gel), Snakeslip, Cannonbolt, and Muscleman appear in front of Glen) Glen: what the? (looks at Glenamatrix, smiling)hey it's like in this movie I've heard of! If I press this button, yall come back into this thing if you're close enough! (aliens starts running) Glen: aw man! I should tell the others! LOCATION- GLEN'S HOUSE Glen: ...and then they ran away! Ashley: shouldn't have told them that. Marcus: there goes you're one chance to put them back RIGHT AFTER you got them out. Glen: I didn't get them out! Marcus: why don't we just follow them and attack them before you get a chance to blast them with the Glenatrix? Ashley: yah, but where are they? Glen: I got Gulper covered. LOCATION- THE TOP OF SEWERS IN CITY Ashley: (pretends to throw up) the world's biggest toilet alright. Glen: It's the most damp place Gulper would be able to reach with his fins before he dries. Come on it's the sewers. Gulper's got to be there. Marcus, sarcastically: O-ka-ay LOCATION- THE SEWERS Ashley: mmh... Marcus:mmh.. Ashley: mmh.. Marcus: mmh... Glen: OK, I've noticed that you two have been acting wierdily lately... Marcus: let's spit it out Ashley Glen: spit out what? Ashley: we have powers. We discovered that by your first transformation the effects of it gave us special aliens that now that we took it, your thing can't scan the DNA. Marcus: She's half Anodite ,you're only 1% Anodite, and I'm half Osmosian. We were wondering if Grey Matter can help me control myself when I'm full of energy. Glen: OK, well.. (Gulper pops out of sewer water and swallows Glen) Ashley: (gasps) (Ashley and Marcus just stand there in horror for about 20 seconds) Gulper: AAHHH!!! Glen: (transforms) GGOOOOOOOOOPP!! Goop: Let's try this like in Poke'mon(transforms) ULTIMATE GGOOOOOOOOOPP!!!! I choose you! (Ultimate Goop escapes Gulper, then a fight starts) (Marcus absorbs metal, then punches Gulper) (Gulper bites Marcus) (Ult.Goop tries to swallow Gulper) (Gulper just swallows U. Goop and spits him out) (Ashley zaps Gulper) (Gulper gets mad and heads for Ashley) (Marcus pushes her out of the way and punches Gulper) Marcus: you do the brains, we do the brawn. (Ashley grins, nodds 'OK', and floats into the air in lotus- position, thinking) Marcus, talking to himself :man I wish I could do that. (Marcus gets bitten by Gulper again) (Marcus punches Gulper) (U. Goop punches Gulper) (they both start punching Gulper) (Gulper swallows them, then spits them out like a cannon against the wall) Marcus: (groans) aw, man U. Goop: how come I can't do that? Marcus: don't ask me (Marcus goes and punches Gulper) Ashley: Glen, burn him up when... Ult.Goop: got it (starts shooting very little fire out of hands) Ashley: no wait.... BBBBOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOMMMMM!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! LOCATION- OUTSIDE THE SEWERS Glen: aw man(groans). Ashley: there were hidden explosives in there! Gulper:(groans) Marcus: get him he's weak! Glen: (presses button and sucks Gulper up)yes! Marcus: that was tiring Glen: and you only threw punches Marcus:they were good punches! Ashley:1 down, 4 to go. Marcus: aw ma-a-a-an!! Glen: Where's Muscleman? Ashley: at the wrestling stadium. Marcus:na, that's too obvious. Ashley: any strong dude would go to the wrestling stadium, alien or not. Glen:I got more than 1 strong dude in this thing. Time for Four Arms! Fourarms: FOURARMS!! Marcus:uh... Fourarms:let's go LOCATION- THE WRESTLING STADIUM The 3 see M.M crashing things in the stadium and trying to shoot electric bolts at people. Marcus: well that's a bad way to show off. Ashley:yep. Fourarms: mmmhmmm...(starts yelling) hey loser!!! Muscleman: Finnally an oppenent that's worth beating. All these other fools aren't very amusing(points to men groaning in pain). Fourarms: bring it on! Ashley: wait! Fourarms:why? Ashley: let us help Fourarms: why would i need it? Ashley: that guy can shoot electricity through his eye! Fourarms:OK MuscleMan:ready,set, go! (Fourarms and MuscleMan charge for each other) Fourarms:RAAH!! Muscleman:RAAH!! Fourarms:RRAAAAHH!!!! Muscleman:RRRRAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!! Fourarms:RRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Muscleman:RRRRRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (shows picture of Muscleman and Fourarms about to punch each other in black in white) to be continued............... Trivia *Fourarms first appears *5 of glen's aliens escaped the Glenatrix *It seems MuscleMan's people fight like a normal wrestler, something that Glen as MuscleMan lacks Category:Episodes